Network resource optimization of a cell includes cell outage compensation (Cell Outage Compensation, COC) and capacity and coverage optimization (Capacity and Coverage Optimization, CCO).
In a cellular wireless communications network, different coverage areas are divided into different cells. A terminal in a same area may receive signals from other cells, but generally there is only one cell with best quality of service. If the cell with the best quality of service is of outages or a certain service of the cell is out of service, a coverage hole appears and then the cell needs to be compensated. If the cell is not compensated, a key performance indicator (Key Performance Indicator, KPI) of the cell will be caused to drop. A network administrator analyzes data of the entire network and adjusts a configuration parameter (such as an antenna parameter or a cell transmit power parameter) of a neighboring cell of the cell, so as to perform compensation for the cell, called COC. An algorithm used during cell outage compensation is called a COC algorithm.
Network coverage is key to measuring the quality of a network. Radio signals of a cell may cover multiple areas, and at the same time a cell has its own capacity, that is, the number of terminals allowed to access the cell and cell resources. In addition, both coverage and capacity of a cell can be adjusted by a network management system, such as an operation, administration, and maintenance system (Operation Administration and Maintenance, OAM). When a coverage area of a cell is relatively large, capacity supported by the cell decreases accordingly. When the coverage area of the cell is relatively small, the capacity supported by the cell increases accordingly. Adjustment of a coverage or capacity parameter of a cell is called CCO, and an algorithm for adjusting a coverage or capacity parameter of a cell is called a CCO algorithm.
In the prior art, when a CCO action and a COC action are simultaneously performed, a conflict is generated and normal running of an important action cannot be ensured.